


manicures

by suzuyaaaaa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Issues, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in gender norms discussion, gender discussion, i mean ... it just says the place where u confess to her in rank 9 If U So Desire, manicures, not rly spoilers lol thats just when this takes place, sm fluff holy shit, spoilers for her romance route???, spoilers until mid august, this is SUCH SELF SERVICE treat yo self my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuyaaaaa/pseuds/suzuyaaaaa
Summary: makoto paints akira's nails.





	manicures

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes .... it is i ..... back from the grave ..... with Straight Fic (tm) 
> 
> im dating makoto in-game and there is v little mindless sweet fluff for them on here so i took it upon myself to make sum of my own ;) makoto is my mf wifey and akira is my mf daddy so with them together they create The Supreme Ship <3 also i ship akira w like 4 ppl (mako, ryuji, akechi, mishima) lmao issa harem but makoto gets her own fic first cuz wifey ! (i also ship her w haru laskdjflksdjf someone save me)
> 
> plz enjoy my comeback from the shadows! unbeta'd but i read over it again myself so it shouldnt have typos?? hopefully!

“Would you still date me if I was a girl?”

Makoto stops the brush halfway down Akira’s nail, raising her eyes to meet his through his bulky glasses. Akira wiggles his eyebrows and his fingers, pouting when the pink polish gets on his knuckles. Makoto rolls her eyes and wets a cotton pad with remover, rubbing away the mess with a gentle touch. “I mean, I think I would. I’m bi, so you being a girl wouldn’t matter.” Akira hums in response and tips his head forward. “You’d be... a cute girl. Probably.”

“You’re bi? That means we’re bi buddies,” he breathes out, grinning when Makoto flushes at the warm air brushing over her cheeks, “and thanks. I think I’d be a cute girl, too.”

She drops more polish onto the back of his hand, big and pastel sitting over his summer-tan skin in retaliation. “You’re too much sometimes, you know that?” she sighs with exasperation, and Akira only lifts up her bangs with his free hand to press a kiss to her forehead.

The heat wave rolls in mercilessly as the August sun beats down upon Tokyo. Makoto borrowed the fan from the living room to cool down her own bedroom, and she’s in nothing but the tank top and shorts she wears to bed. Akira isn’t faring much better; he wore jeans over, so he’s thrown his t-shirt somewhere by Makoto’s closet. She can feel heat radiating off of his chest as it presses against her bare arm, his heartbeat slow, steady, beating quietly like a soft piano melody.

The weight of Medjed lies heavy on both of their shoulders, but Akira has been trying to make Makoto relax by taking her out to distract her. It worked during July, but there’s only a few days left until the deadline, and now, Makoto just can’t do it. Even thinking about the looming threat against not just the Phantom Thieves but literally _all of fucking Japan_ makes her tense up. “You think so loudly, darling,” Akira huffs. “Just trust Futaba. It’ll all work out like always.”

“Why darling? You’re sixteen.” Akira snorts and messes up the second coat on his ring finger, but Makoto can’t help but smile. She looks up at Akira and sees him glancing around her pristine room, all sleek with hints of purple and blue and brown. The cicadas outside echo in her ears when she sees the little freckles sprinkled across his flushed face, and Akira’s sharp eyes dart down to catch her staring. His mouth curls into a keen smirk before he pecks her quick and soft, and Makoto’s ears heat up. Her lips feel like they’ve been electrified. “You need to let me finish painting your nails, by the way. Let’s not... talk about it,” she breathes out before she concentrates again on Akira’s pretty nimble hands in her own.

“If you don’t talk, you’ll be stressed, and stuff’ll be unresolved. Plus, I can’t control what you think, can I? You had it in your head already,” he shoots back. Makoto just keeps on painting. It’s Sae’s favorite polish, surprisingly, given the bright color; Makoto didn’t think it would compliment her boyfriend’s paper white skin so well. “I also can’t help it if I’m distracting,” Akira purrs, leaning over to bite down on her ear. Makoto screws the polish shut and smacks a hand over Akira’s face, pushing him back down into her pillows as her hair falls to cover her blush.

Akira pouts against her palm, and Makoto snickers before lying down next to him. She moves the nail polish onto her dresser with a light _clack_ before laying a hand over his. She can feel the slightly wet polish under her fingertips, but Akira’s being too Joker-esque today to deserve the perfect nails she usually would give him. “Talk to me about something else. Anything. You aren’t getting a manicure from me any time soon,” she says as smugly as she can.

Akira turns onto his side and curls around Makoto. The fan rattles louder in her ears as their legs and fingers tangle together; she can smell the apple shampoo she gave him as his dark curls tickle her nose. “You’re so meeeeean. I’m at that age, you know?” he mutters into her chest, head lying on the crook between her shoulder and neck. Makoto giggles when Akira blows a raspberry into her skin, shutting her eyes as his lips start to press against her collarbones like feathers. He looks up at Makoto, and her heart stops like it did in that dim Shinjuku bar. “How has Sae been?” Akira’s voice curls around her like his embrace, and she tangles her fingers in his hair to dispel the energy building up in her stomach. He’s _too much_.

“She’s fine, I guess. Still stressed, still against the Phantom Thieves. She talks a lot about how helpful Akechi-kun is,” Makoto sighs, running her hands up the sides of Akira’s head to shoot his hair upwards into little curly horns. Akira’s eyebrows knit together, but she continues nonetheless. “We watched that yakuza movie that we saw a few months ago, but I think she was too upset about the illegality of it all to really enjoy it.” Sae kept commentating throughout the entire film, and at one point, Makoto shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth to get her to be quiet. “She’s always so busy, though. I wanted us to go for a beach day or something,” Makoto says absentmindedly, shoving a leg further under Akira’s thigh and cupping his face.

Akira scoots up the bed and kisses Makoto soft and slow, warm in her mouth as his still-wet nails brush her cheek. “We can go for a beach day too, if you want,” he whispers against her, staring down through his lashes as he literally takes her breath away, “and then she’ll see you with me and disapprove and go out with you as purification.” Makoto snickers and grabs his hand eagerly, squeezing with her too-little fingers before kissing him again.

Summer lies in Akira, another heat wave rolling down on her with a force ten times more intense than the one outside as he slips his tongue in and does something _incredibly_ nice with hers. Their legs shift over the bedsheets as their hips roll together, and Makoto can’t help but whimper helplessly into his mouth. She smacks his shoulder when he smirks, eagerly swallows up the sound, rolls his hips again as his arms wrap around her waist all too easily. “You know something?” Akira asks coyly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Makoto nods thoughtlessly as she slides her hands up the back of his neck, playing with the baby hairs at his nape. “Gender norms are so weird.”

Makoto laughs into his mouth and accidentally knocks into his teeth, rubbing between his shoulder blades as a silent apology. Akira pulls away and rolls over, pulling her on top of him and keeping them slotted together. Makoto smooshes her cheek against his chest; she can hear his piano heartbeat pick up and slow down, and she taps her fingers to the same tempo. “They are weird, you’re right. They’re a part of a weird social construct if anything,” she murmurs. Her hair sticks to the back of her neck. The fan squeaks as it turns while the cicadas wail louder, and Akira writes out the kanji for “Niijima” on her back.

“I don’t know why I just thought about it, but like...” Akira trails off, and Makoto looks up at him, chin digging into his chest. He meets her gaze and boops her nose, beaming when she scrunches it. “If you saw a guy that wasn’t me wearing nail polish, you wouldn’t freak out, right?” he asks, now staring at the single pink nail floating in front of her face. Makoto nods without hesitation, kissing Akira’s fingertip before prompting him to continue. “I know that, like, Ryuji still doesn’t get it.”

“Ryuji is testosterone incarnate,” Makoto sighs, recalling last week when the three met up for ramen. His eyes bulged out of his head at Akira’s blue nails, and while both of them know Ryuji’s _definitely_ not straight, Makoto can’t help but roll her eyes at the obnoxious hyper-masculinity. “He’s just so set on what makes a man and what makes a woman. Honestly, they’re-”

“Not that different, right?” Akira finishes for her, nodding along with bright quicksilver eyes. Makoto’s mouth parts; she loves his shiny eyes because it means he’s excited. She would like to think she gets to see it the most out of all the Thieves. “It’s like, what actually makes up a man and a woman? It’s all subjective on an individual scale, but like, society as a whole makes it seem like we’re opposites. If we were total opposites, though, then, we wouldn’t even be together right now. We’d be too different. There’s so much overlap, you know? There _can_ be so much overlap.”

Makoto grins and hums in response. The heat and lack of school have worn her down; she never thinks too deeply about things unless she has to nowadays, but whenever Akira brings up Greater Issues, she’s always enamoured when she listens. Akira looks down at his unfinished nails again, resting his head deeper into her pillow in thought. Makoto think he looks beautiful. “Gender norms should overlap more. It’s just such-”

“A restrictive system. Absolutely.” Akira’s eyes dart back to Makoto as she finishes his thought. Makoto shuts her eyes and drops face-down onto his chest, kissing above his sternum and trailing up towards his neck. “I wasn’t planning on a conversation about society today,” she whispers under his ear, gently sucking to leave a little pink blossom on his skin. Akira shrugs and meets her lips easily, pulling her even closer and kicking her sheets onto their legs.

Akira’s hand slips up under her tank and plays with the clasp of her bra, and Makoto presses into him further. Her skin burns with his touch as he finally undoes it with one hand, and she shivers when the cool polish hits her back. “You’re going to turn me into a manicure,” she breathes out when Akira trails his lips down her jaw, her toes curling into the bed as he slowly pins her down. The fan beats on; the heat flows into the room in a heavy golden spring. “It’s too hot for this,” she pouts as he slips a blue strap down her shoulder. “Let me do your nails.”

Akira groans and nuzzles into her neck, completely ignoring the fact that they’re both definitely sweating while staying lined up with each other, skin completely meeting skin with no breaks. “Are you becoming resistant to my debonair charm?”

Makoto laughs incredulously and pushes him away with two hands flat on his chest. “Slow your roll, you old man. First darling and now _debonair_? You sound like Akechi.” Now Akira laughs suddenly and loudly, making a harmony with his musical heartbeat. Makoto thinks she falls for him all over again; she pointedly avoids his eyes like she used to when they started dating.

“I gotta stay smart for my smart girl,” he says easily, like he didn’t just sound like a full platter of sugar sweetness as he wraps himself around Makoto as an Akira-cocoon. Makoto grins and runs her index fingers along the long lashes pressed to his glasses. “Sounding like Akechi is a goddamn compliment; he’s too smart for his own good,” he continues, voice quiet and faraway.

Makoto’s smile brightens, and Akira smiles back with warm, adoring eyes, but she can see his eyelids begin to droop as the heat takes its toll on his energy. He tries to keep his eyes open as he yawns in her face, and Makoto thanks whatever deity that exists (probably Sojiro) that Akira brushed his teeth. “Do you want to take a nap?” she whispers, leaning their foreheads together and tucking midnight black behind Akira’s ear.

“A little. Maybe. Yes.” Makoto snickers as Akira’s eyes close, lashes fluttering like little dark butterflies. “Can you at least finish my mani?”

Makoto giggles and quietly agrees to do so before pressing their lips together. Akira hums contently before she pulls away to take the polish off her dresser, smacking it a few times against her palm to make sure it’s mixed well. He places his hand on the pillow right in front of Makoto’s face, and she sits up and kneels, putting it on her leg instead.

Akira cackles when he sneaks his hand closer to where her thighs meet and she hits it away with a resounding _smack_ , opening an eye to catch Makoto’s level glare. She struggles to keep on her poker face when he blows her a soft sleepy kiss before going still, breathing evening out quickly. She sighs and separates his fingers, slowly swiping the brush over his pinky.

 

That evening, Sae comes up to Makoto’s room to see her back facing the door. She scrunches her nose up at the sight of Makoto’s boyfriend’s unruly hair, but as she approaches them, she can’t help but smile at how relaxed her sister’s face is, sound asleep and all wrapped up in someone else’s arms. Kurusu’s lips are pressed into Makoto’s bangs, kissing her even in his sleep. Sae looks down at his nails, brows raising at the light pink color she’s currently wearing on her toes before eyeing the polish bottle by his glasses on the dresser. The color actually suits him pretty well.

As Sae turns off the fan and closes the bedroom window, she looks over her shoulder at Makoto’s face and Kurusu’s back, debating on whether to send him home. She planned on going to Leblanc tonight, anyways. She’ll tell Sojiro that Kurusu is staying for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> yall akira is a woke bitch dont @ me thats just the tea ! also pretend that theyve been dating for like a while lmao u cant confidant her until june 25th so lets just pretend its been a Spring Relationship. or not if thats not ur cup of tea
> 
> ANYWAYS tysm for reading!! i rly appreciate it :D again, pls subscribe, comment, or give a kudos if u feel inclined!! and i apologize for any typos.
> 
> i hope u hv a great day/afternoon/evening thx for reading abt the loves of my life lovin each other <333


End file.
